Fair Play
by ak47mitchell
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen did not always agree on things, despite being step sisters. However the one thing that they agreed on was playing fair- to win the heart of Jesse Swanson. Jesse made Beca feel safe and secure, but Aubrey was desperate to find that special someone. Fair play? I don't think so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to whoever is reading this! Ok so I am kinda new here and I really wanted to give writing a shot so here I am! Anyway this story is kinda based on the movie This Means War, though I changed a couple of things. And um since I'm new guys please go easy on me. I hope this makes sense to most of you. So here it is!**

Chapter 1

"Beca."

The brunette made no attempt to move.

"Beca."

Still nothing.

"BECA MITCHELL GET YOUR BOTTOMS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

The girl jumped out of bed and fell, her ass hitting the floor.

"DUDE!"

The blonde shook her head in disapproval. Her sister was one big lazy bum. Well, step sister.

"God… What do you want Aubrey?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

Beca shook her head, clueless.

"It's your first day at work you… you… god I give up." The blonde sighed, her slumping her shoulders.

The smaller girl chuckled.

"Hey relax Posen." She replied while hitting her back.

"It's Aubrey."

"Whatevs." Beca raised her hands. "I don't understand why you are sooo bent on me succeeding in this job. I mean c'mon, let's be real. Cooking and waiter-ing isn't exactly my thing. And just because you work there doesn't mean I have to too."

"Well yea but you should at least try Beca." Aubrey said, with only a tinge of hope left in her voice, while she continued to rummage through Beca's closet to find her uniform.

"God where is your uniform?" Aubrey whispered to herself.

Beca turned to Aubrey with her signature smirk. Oh God. This can't be good.

"Beca…" Aubrey asked sternly. "Where is your-"

"Oh I don't know… probably somewhere in the dumpster a few blocks down the stre-"

"BECA!"

Beca burst into fits of laughter.

"OH MY GOD BECA THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Dad told me to help you get a job and I promised him. And Posens do not break promises. If my boss sees how irrespon-"

"Aubrey calm your tits." Beca managed to say, after getting a hold of herself.

"Look, I have been applying for a few jobs ever since I got out of college, since I knew that Dad was going to make you… ruin my life."

"HEY! That was offe-"

"ANYWAY," Beca cut her off. "Just a few days ago I got a call from one of the production studios and turns out, I got the job."

Just as Aubrey was about to say a 'few' words, Beca shut her up again.

"SOOO, I called your manager and told him I didn't need a job there any longer. And now, you may celebrate for me."

The blonde just starred at her in shock. Sure, she knew her step sister was good in that DJing stuff and mash ups, but she thought all THAT was just a hobby. Never in a million years had she imagined that her musical talents would get her a job.

"C'mon!" Beca waved her hands up and down as she sat up on the bed. "Be happy for me!"

Aubrey managed to crack a smile. Even though the two of them did not get along very well most of the times, they were still some sort of sisters after all. And they do kinda care for each other… a little. Although the whole point of finding Beca a job was to please their father. Yup. Aubrey was a huge daddy's girl. (I mean it's not even her real dad!)

"I'm proud of you." Aubrey said encouragingly.

"Woah I said be happy for me, not all nice and sweet and supportive."

Aubrey frowned, but still laughed a little anyway.

"Look Beca, I know we don't exactly like each other that much but all this I'm doing for you now, it's for Dad and well… kinda a little for your own good too."

Beca snickered. The blonde got up and exited the room.

"Hey Posen?"

She turned around.

"Thanks… well kinda, you know, for the efforts…"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Sure… "

The shorter one of the two closed her bedroom door.

"And it's still Aubrey!"

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late delay! Anyway here is the Jaubrey meeting, the Jeca meeting will be uploaded in the next chapter. Please do not jump to any conclusions that it would be a Jaubrey ending or whatsoever. The chances of whether it is Jeca or Jaubrey story is 50/50, But no matter how the story ends I still hope you all will enjoy it.**

Fair Play

Chapter 2

"Dude I am telling you! This is my one big shot of making it big, after years of licking my boss' ass." Jesse Swanson exclaimed into his phone as he walked into a small café.

"Of course Jesse you always say that…" His friend on the other line, Benji sighed. The movie nerd was once again rambling on about his latest project.

"Benji. Come on! Give me some support here! I heard rumours that this movie I'm working on is gonna be a big hit! I mean it stars a few of the most talented actors and actresses on the planet!" He yelled. However, the sight of a certain blonde head caught his attention. She had a waist apron tied around her waist, matching her waitress uniform. There were two large trays of food and beverages she was trying to balance at the same time, causing her to wobble a bit to the sides. He couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed as she moved from table to table.

"Here is your coffee and pancakes deluxe meal sir, anything else you would like me to get?" she spoke, with a natural high pitched tone.

The customer whom she was currently serving smirked at her, with that perverted glint in his eyes. God, dirty old men like him should be wiped out of the Earth's population.

"The only thing I want now," The old man replied, hand reaching out to touch the blonde's… bottom. "Is you."

He started stroking her arm and gripping it tightly.

"Sir let go!" she nearly screamed, but managed to remain quite silent, not wanting to cause a scene. It caught Jesse's attention though.

"Ok I get it. Look Jesse. If you really think this is gonna be a big hit, you gotta work for it. Not just call me to tel-"

"Yea yea ok look I gotta go see you later." Jesse cut off his best friend and hung up his phone.

"But wait Jes-BEEEEEEEP."

Jesse stormed towards the small commotion in front of him. The old man was still harassing the blonde lady.

"Come on sweetheart. Such a beautiful woman like you… can't let all that go to waste can I hmm?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Just as she was about to scream, she felt her arm being disconnected from the sweaty wrinkled palm that gripped onto it earlier. She looked up, only to be greeted by the face of a handsome young man. His jawline was perfect, his chocolate brown eyes sparkled- with fury that is.

"Leave her alone." He warned the old man with a cold menacing voice.

"Who are you to tell me th -"

"Get out of here before your face meet with one of these." Jesse raised up his clenched fist, his knuckles cracking, biceps flexing, making him look tougher.

The old man was rather intimidated by the sudden threat. He looked around and noticed that almost half of the customers in the restaurant were already taking note of the incident. He glared at the two of them again.

"Fine. Ill leave."

The old man stormed out of the café, leaving everyone in peace once again. Jesse turned to face the blonde waitress, who was now rubbing her sore arm.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Aubrey smiled back. "Yea, he just had a really strong grip."

"Oh hang on." Jesse ran towards the counter and requested for something, but coming back not long after, with a cup of ice.

"Here," he passed the cup to the lady. "This may help a little."

Aubrey blushed a little. There was something about this guy who made her feel butterflies in her stomach. He seemed to bring out that shy girlish side of her, a very un-Posen like one. But she liked it.

"Thanks. For the ice and… you know saving me."

Now it was his turn to blush.

"No biggie," he replied with a grin on his face. "I'm Jesse Swanson by the way."

"Posen- I mean uhh… Aubrey. Aubrey Posen."

He chuckled a little.

"So listen, would you like to have coffee with me or something, my treat. You know… as a thank you?"

Jesse hesitated for a bit, but made his decision soon enough. "Sure."

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! I would just like to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and support! I hope this chapter is up to all of your expectations!**

Fair Play

Chapter 3

"Ok so you will be working on this project with-"

Beca burst into the office, pushing the swinging doors forcefully. She was panting heavily and sweating profusely. The two man seated at the table, one of them being her boss, both averted their gazes towards her, quirking their eyebrows.

"Miss Mitchell."

The man beside her boss smiled at her and got up to shake her hand.

"Jesse Swanson."

The short brunette eyed him carefully, but extended her arm to shake his hand anyway.

"Beca."

Jesse smirked flirtatiously at her, staring into her baby blue eyes, admiring her alt girl look.

"Stop it."

He snapped back to reality.

"Stop what?" He asked the girl.

"Staring. It's weird."

He just snickered.

"OKAY!" Their current boss shouted, wanting to break the awkward-uncomfortable tension between the two co-workers.

"Now that you two know each other… sort of… you can proceed with working on the soundtrack. Now the deadline for this movie is in two weeks, but it's only half of the album you two need to work on so I guess it wouldn't be a problem?"

"Of course sir!" Jesse replied enthusiastically, fakingly saluting his boss.

Beca rolled her eyes. Of all projects, she had to work on a movie soundtracks. Of all deadlines, she had to get this done in two weeks. And of all people, she had to work with this one heck of a weirdo. God was he playing with her or what? And oh look her boss just left. Now it was just them… alone. Great. Jesse turned to look at Beca. Just to make things clear, he was a naturally flirty guy. But the girl right in front of him was different from the other girls he met. Most of them, (not meaning to brag) would instantly fall for his cute little puppy look, his dark brown eyes and goofy smile, making them stutter and nervous. However Beca simply shakes off that undeniable attraction she was _supposed_ to feel for him. No way. Jesse was sure she must have felt a little something for him, a tiny crush or something. Love (well, crush) at first sight always happens when Jesse Swanson was around. Beca Mitchell was definitely something.

Jesse and Beca both took their seats at the editing booth, the boy still trying to figure out which part of the girl is malfunctioning, while Beca actually did some work. After a few silent minutes, he could not hold in his questions about his mysterious partner anymore.

"So what's your deal?" He asked cheerfully, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, not looking away from the computer screen.

"You're one of those girls who is all dark and mysterious. And then she takes off her glasses and you realize she was beautiful, the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses."

"Well then you're halfway there."

Beca looked up and shot him a glare. What was with him? They only just met and he was already hitting on her (in his unique and weird way). Although he was, she admitted it, kinda cute, he seemed way too friendly for a girl like Beca. Besides, with all those walls she built up, any feelings she had for him would definitely be blocked out and shunned away._ Just two weeks Beca, two weeks and you will no longer have to deal with his flirtatious ways… _She thought to herself.

"You're a weirdo." She said out loud to him.

"Yea and so are you, it's a good thing we're gonna be best friends and/or lovers."

Beca's face scrunched up in (what do you call it…ah) disgust… sort of. Well the thought of her being lovers with that dude would totally be irrelevant and just… just… wrong. In fact, she would never be lovers with anyone. She was well guarded by herself. She would never allow herself to get hurt by anybody. She vowed to never be weak like her mom had been.

"Please don't say lovers."

Jesse's lips curved up into a smile.

"Just wait. You'll be all squity for me, but I'm not sure if I am gonna have time for you, after I become a big shot and well known composer/producer."

His ego was huge. Like damn. He was kind of frustrating. But Beca help but notice how his tone of voice seemed to be so calm and approachable. How his jaw seemed to be oh just so perfect. How his weirdness kept wanting to make her smile. Maybe being lovers with such a guy wouldn't be so bad… No wait. Friends. Just friends. Never lovers… that's what she thought.


End file.
